Raised by Robots
by IcePrincess01
Summary: I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Rating subject to change.
1. Suicide

**Hi!**

**New Story :3 **

**I know. I know. I have a lot that I have to do... But, I don't care ^-^ I felt like writing and writing I shall do.**

**So if you don't got anything nice to say, don't say nothing at all. **

**Mmkay? **

**Hehehe. Enjoy my lovely Transformer Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary: **_I don't remember much about how I died. But now, I'm an alien baby robot. And I'm being raised by robots. Help._

* * *

**Prologue: Like Suicide**

_~He'll cut you down with a single thrust  
She's taking over too quickly  
No medication can cure the lost  
So say a prayer for the sickly_

'Cause she belongs to heaven

She's coming over like a suicide~

_-_Like Suicide - Seether-

* * *

I wasn't crazy. No. Everyone around me was just to sane.

Atleast, that's what Moka's told me. Mina said I was going insane. But Moka always beat on Mina. Mina was nice though. Moka was bad.

I'm so confused. I don't k ow who to believe. But I believe myself.

I remember everything about me. Who I am.

My name is Larissa Alena Cordova. And I'm 18 years old. I have Snow White hair, big blue eyes and tan skin. I'm half Hawaiian and half Greek. My parents are Ivy Blackhawk Cordova and my father is Rin Cris Cordova.

I am depressed, I have a bipolar disorder and I have three selves. My arms and legs are covered in scars. Moka does those.

Moka is Mina's twin. She's suicidal, depressed, mean and insane. Batshit crazy. As Mina says. She has shiny silver hair and glowing red eyes.

Mina is Moka's younger twin. She's bubbly, girls and sometimes stupid. But she's sane. Very sane. She's a goody goody. She has bright rosy pink hair and even brighter green eyes than anyone has seen.

Moka is a Hummingbird. Mina is a Mockingbird. And I'm a Woodpecker. Three unique little birds. Three crazy little things.

I am neutral. Mina is the strongest mentally, but weakest physically. Moka strongest physically, but weakest mentally.

Three of a kind we are.

Three crazy little girls. Just waiting to snap. Like a ticking time bomb.

I wonder how long before one of us explodes and we die.

Maybe today.

At work.

I feel it. Someone's gonna explode.

* * *

"Larissa! Did you feed the wolves yet?!" My overweight boss yelled at me from where he stood on the ledge of the platform. He looked down at me, his pudgy face, red and sweaty like always.

"I am going to feed them when I finished with the Zebras." I yelled back, flicking my white bangs out of my face, "you fucking dumbass." I mumbled to low for him to hear.

Yes, I work at a zoo. But I love animals, wolves being my favorite. My boss is the worst person ever. He's such a jerk AND. A major perv. I caught him peeking I to the girls changing room the other day.

Ugh...

But I need the money if I wanted my new car. I almost had enough to buy myself my baby.

She was a black Corvette ZR1. It was my uncles car. He was a millionaire, needless to say and he was selling it to me for barely half of what it was worth. He said it was my late 18th birthday present. Being his only niece and all.

Trust me. I'm not spoiled. At all. Actually it's really the opposite. My own two parents aren't the greatest people in the world. They had me when my mother was 17 and my father was 20. Young and stupid. As I've been told. I should've been aborted. I shouldn't have been here.

But my uncle, my mothers older brother, pleaded to her to not abort me, and with heavy persuasion, she agreed. And I was born 8 months later.

Sure, it was fine growing up in a basement, of my grandmothers house. But it was fun and memorable. I'd always be howling, like a wolf, when I was younger and i knew then and there, wolves were my favorite animal.

So each chance I got, my uncle took me to the zoo. The San Diego zoo. My parents couldn't afford to take me places, so my uncle did. And my favorite place to be was the wolf exhibit.

I enjoyed watching them play, and run around, they were so beautiful.

But then...Momma got sick and Uncle and Daddy didn't get along anymore. So uncle left and I hadn't talked to him until I turned 18. By then though, momma was now very ill and Dad would beat me. He abused me, both physically, mentally and sexually.

Yes, I'm not a virgin. It was taken when I was 11. I never told Mom, because he threatened to kill me. I didn't tell my uncle. No matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't. I was scared. And the older I got, the more I changed.

I grew depressed and I resorted to cutting. I would cut everyday to keep myself numb. My arms and legs are covered in scars, and they let me know that the past is real.

My mind changed. I grew different personalities. And I was diagnosed as being Bipolar. My mood swings are daily and they're very unpredictable. One second I'm nice, the next I could be mean. I have zero control.

But always, wolves were my sanctum. I have ONE stuffed animal who means the world to me. Momma gave it to me when I was 6. It was a beautiful black wolf. Well now it was all raggedy and torn. But I still loved it all the same.

As I made my way to the wolf exhibit, my pail of meat swinging in my hands. I heard a patter of feet running towards me. I turned to see one of my only friends, Thomas, running towards me.

"Wolfy! It's your mom. She's... Passed. You're to leave and go to the hospital. Your uncles waiting for you in the office. I'll feed the wolves." He hugged me quickly before grabbing the pail and pushing me forward.

My... Mother. Was. Gone? No. Not my mother. I took off dead sprint through the zoo, running as fast as I could, despite my short frame. Tears clouded my vision, but I refused to let them fall. I hadn't cried since I was 9. I wouldn't start now. I blinked hard and kept running. When the office came to view I ran inside, huffing and puffing.

My uncle sat there, well stood now, and without another word, grabbed me in an embrace and held me.

"She's gone baby girl. Your momma's gone." He whispered running a hand through my short hair.

I gripped onto him and buried my face deep into his shirt. I gave a shuddering breath and bit my lip to the point it bled.

"Lets get to the hospital." He whispered and picked me up. Like I was a little girl again, and not an 18 year old, barely an adult.

* * *

When we got to the hospital my father wasn't even there. We went up to the room and my mother lay in her bed, her face towards me. Chest unmoving, face pale, but still as beautiful as it always was.

She looked so tiny in the big bed. She still had the plug in her nose and the needles in her arm. The IV wasn't dripping anymore and the heart monitor was off. It was silent.

Uncle walked over to her and ran a hand through her long black locks and kissed her forehead, I share I saw tears in his eyes. He looked at me and said, "I have to get to work. Your father will bring you home. I love you baby girl." He hugged me once more, a tight hug, one I didn't want to let go of. He kissed my head before leaving me and my mother alone and in dead silence.

I walked up to the bed and kneeled down. I grabbed her cool and unmoving hand in mine and gripped it tightly. I bowed my head and gave a prayer before looking at her.

"Hi mom." I sniffed pitifully, feeling the tears come back, "Well. you're out of pain now. I'm sorry. I should've been here for you. It's my fault. I should've stayed ya know?" I whispered, I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes momentarily. I reopened them and ran my thumb over hers.

"I hope you're watching over me up there. I might join you soon. I don't know how much more I can take. Dad abuses me all the time. I just never told you because he said he would murder me. I'm so sorry for being weak." I whispered again. This time I slid my long sleeves up and exposed my scars and bruises.

"See? Your little girl is falling apart. She's a mess." I explained my hands shaking, "I'm sorry mom. I should've... Listened to you. I shouldn't have left school. I'm so sorry. I really am and you know it." I gave a feeble smile, my hands and limbs shaking much harder.

"I think... I think it's time for me to pass on." I gave a deep breath and reached into my boot. There I pulled out a gun, I always kept with me. I turned the safety off and cocked it back.

I snuffled again and this time, I let myself cry, "I'm sorry. I should be stronger. I really should be. But it's hard to be strong when all you know is pain. I'm sorry for being weak. For not being the baby girl you wanted. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." With a shaking wrist I put the barrel to my head. My hands were shaking and I could hardly see, my visor was full of tears, as I cried. 9 years and I cried again. Moka and Mina were right. I'm weak.

Its time for the little Woodpecker to fly away.

"I'll see you soon." I kissed her hand gently and gripped onto it ten times tighter then before. If I was going to do this, the last person I would ever want to see would be my mother. The woman who raised me. The woman who gave me life. The one who fed me. the woman who changed me. The woman who cared. The woman who always made sure i ate. The woman whom I looked up to. The woman who was my everything. The woman I ever called my family. The woman who loved me. I took back everything I ever thought of her at that moment and only remember the happy times. The times before she got sick. Everything. And I felt... Happy. For once. I was content.

This is it... I took a big and deep breath, gave my mom one last smile and closed my eyes. I moved my finger over the trigger and said the last thing I would ever say.

"I love you mommy."

And then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Kind of a depressing Prologue don't you think? I'm sorry. I cried writing this. Sorry again.**

**My prologue. So until then. **

**-IcePrincess**


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter one of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**_  
_

_~I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums. All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me. Oh, incalculable times again shall I be born.~_ Jack London

* * *

'What... Happened?' I thought, my mind was groggy and I felt a constant pulse in the back of my brain.

Wait...

The gun, my mother, saying goodbye. The barrel to my head. My own wish. A trigger.

I died...

But yet. I'm breathing. How?

I forced my eyes open, but reclosed Em just as quickly, the white light of we're i was overwhelming. I tried again and opened them, the light not so bad anymore. I looked around, and with shaking arms pushed myself into a sitting position. I was breathing pretty heavily now, my shoulders shaking and sweat formed at my brow.

Why am I so weak?

I clenched my fist, watching my knuckles shake with exertion. I grit my teeth and took the white blanket that was around my legs off. I was wearing a pair of white shorts, one that came up to my mid thigh. I was wearing a white tank top as well. I had no shoes on and my white hair flopped over my eyes.

I flicked my bangs away and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I took a breath and set my feet onto the frozen cold floor. I gave a squeak, involuntarily, and drew my legs up.

"Again." I whispered to myself, my voice more raw then it normally was. I had a boyish type voice. I screamed for 6 months straight as a baby and permanently ruined my vocal cords. But nows not the time for that. I have to walk.

Again I placed my feet to the floor, ignoring the cold, and made myself stand up. Almost immidietly my legs gave out and I crumpled to the ground. I growled low and tried again. The same result.

"COME ON ALREADY!" I screamed out in frustration.

_"You need help child?" _A voice said, it was a deep and smooth male voice. It was raspy, like the person was aged.

"Yes." I replied to the voice, "Who are you?" I questioned, looking around.

_"My name, is Primus. I am the all god of Autonomous robot organisms." _He replied back.

I still didn't see him but I heard him clear as day, "Why am I here?" I whispered the question, he still heard me.

_"Good question my child. You are here because, you have unfinished business on Earth. You died much to young. Your life wasn't the best, and you took your own life yourself yes?" _He said, a hint of gentle in the rough words.

"Yes. I took my own life. I couldn't bare to live with the man, who I called Father for my life. The abuse was to much." I said, my voice strangely monotonous. I blinked hard and took a shuddering breath, one hand went to my head, were I had placed the barrel of the gun and I felt a hole.

I gave a shriek and put a hand over it. It wasn't bleeding, but it was there. Just a hole, in the side of my head.

_"If given the chance, would you want to live again? Be another life?" _He questioned, this time with all seriousness.

I didn't believe in reincarnation. I never had. But this man, I felt I could trust him, "Yes. I would want to live again." I told him.

_"And why would that be?" _He questioned.

"I would want to live again because I wasn't done with life. I could've had many more accomplishments, despite the abuse of my father. I would've moved away and lived with my uncle. Away from all the pain and memories." As I gave him my answer, my hands rubbed against the inside of my arms. I felt the rigid lines of all the scars I had there. And on my legs to, those were still there.

_"It shall be done. You shall be given a second chance at life. But remember Scars are a memory that the past is real. Don't ever forget who you were, no matter how many lives you may live. Remember who you truly are and we're you came from." _He said, his voice was stern once more.

"Yes I understand. I won't forget what you've said Mr. Primus." I bowed my head.

_"Good. Now relax and you shall begin your new life." _He finished and his voice faded away.

"Wait!" But he had already gone.

"Relax. He said." I whispered and I laid back down in the bed. I closed my eyes and felt myself get sleepy. I yawned and rubbed an eye drowsily.

"I'll always remember where I came from. There is no way I will ever forget." I whispered lowly, "Thank you Primus." I said before I felt myself succumb to sleep.

And my new life to begin.

* * *

_Fuel tank low. Energon supply needed. Prepare for emergency landing._

_Fuel tank low. Energon supply needed. Prepare for emergency landing._

The same message, again. That's the seventh time so far. It was starting to get annoying.

Well. I'm alive again.

Primus was right.

I'm alive.

But where am I? I didn't recognize anything. Everything around me was metal and silver.

So weird.

Maybe I was... No. That's not right.

_Fuel tank low. Energon supply needed. Prepare for emergency landing._

Ugh. That message again. So annoying.

'Fine. Land.' I said in my mind.

_Landing gage initiated. _

Then the thing I was in dropped. I gave a startled shriek as the speed I was going became faster and faster, the quicker I landed. I could to move, something was wrong with my legs. It was horrible.

Then I landed. And when I landed, I mean I landed hard. The thing I was in skidded across something rough and bumpy and it finally stopped when I hit a big mass. It really hurt. I groaned and realized the thing had opened and was damaged, something was pressing into my side and it was hurting. I gave a pained squeak.

I felt the pod, open and I saw someone peek in. Bright blue eyes. BIG bright blue eyes.

"Prime, it's a sparkling." The voice said. The voice was male and it was English accented. I saw a big, metal hand reach in towards were I was.

A big, metal hand. What?

Instinctively I scooted back, my legs were still refusing t work, so I didn't get very far, before I was snatched up. I gave another squeal of pain as the thing from before scraped against my side.

"Easy little one. Easy." A rich and deep baritone voice said. The sound soothed me and I turned my head. I was surrounded by three gigantic robots.

My eyes widened and my chest began moving faster as my breathing I screamed.

"Prime. Its going into a state of shock." Another male voice said, not on of the two from before.

I saw a big, black robot looking down at me. He seemed like someone I could trust right now. I don't know why, but I felt like he should be the one holding me. I wiggled towards him and my hands reached up to him.

"It likes you Ironhide." The yellow one, who was holding me, Ratchet, I think said.

"Give it to him then Ratchet." The Blue and red one,named Prime, said.

"Here you go." Ratchet gave me to Ironhide and instantly I felt calm. I mean I was still pretty freaked out that there were giant robots surrounding me and I didn't know where I was.

"Little sparkling." Ironhide said and he clicked softly. I looked at him with a confused face. Why was he clicking? I didn't understand anything. And he lifted me higher up.

I saw my reflection for the first time.

I was... A robot. A BABY robot. My eyes were two different colors. A bright blue, like the others, and the left eye was white. Plain white. I was grey in color and I had ears that came up the sides of my head and ended with sharp tips. Like... Wolf ears! I had teeth, two of them came out of my mouth. The top canines. The rest were sharp but not as sharp as those.

I touched my face and felt claws tap against my cheek. I looked at my hands and saw claws peeking out.

Oh.

My.

God.

I was a robot. A little one. Oh my god. I was a robot.

Primus why? I started freaking out again, this time I was hyperventilating and I gave a loud scream in horror before a message flashed in front of my eyes.

_Body over worked. Shutting down now._

Then my eyes flashed white and everything turned dark.

* * *

**So yes. She did in fact pass out.**

**I would to if I woke up as a baby robot.**

**Wouldn't you? **

**Review please ^-^ it motivates me and makes me smile. Also read my other stories if you want (/.\) **

**Bye mwuah :***

**-IcePrincess**


	3. What's my Name?

**Chapter two of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's my Name?**_  
_

~_"Where am I? Who am I? How did I come to be here? What is this thing called the world? How did I come into the world? Why was I not consulted? And If I am compelled to take part in it, Where is the director? I want to see him." ~ _Soren Kierkegaard

* * *

When I woke up, something was beeping. I realized the beeping was coming from me. I blinked open my eyes and felt everything shift and click into place as I came back online. I felt energized and full of energy. Then I remembered passing out because I was a baby robot.

A baby... robot.

I felt my eyes shutter again but a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that again little one. You might damage yourself." The same English voice from before said. I turned my head and saw the bright yellow robot. Ratchet, I think was his name.

I blinked up at him and frowned, "Why am I a robot?" I asked. But all I heard were clicks and whirs. I frowned again, this time harder. Why couldn't I talk? Strange.

"Let's see what you are shall we?" He said walking over. I blinked. Once... Twice. Then realized.

What?! He was going to find out if I was male or female? Clearly I was female.

"I'm female!" I repeated over and over. But still, all that came out were clicks and whirs. And the occasional chirp.

He loomed over me and looked down at me with those bright blue eyes, "Strange. You have an unusual set of optics." He leaned in closer and I instinctively lashed my hand up, scratching him with claws I didn't know I had.

He flinched back and rubbed his cheek as blue liquid seeped out, "Sharp claws you got there." He muttered and took a look at my ears. He touched one and it flicked back on contact, "Sensitive ears. Not like ours, more perked up." He said out loud and then he proceeded to write something down on a glowing pad.

I watched him all the while, my eyes fixed intently on his face. He gave a nod and poked my chest, I heard a release sound and my chest popped open. I gave a startled chirp and my eyes grew wide.

"Relax. Relax." He told me and then flashed a green scanner down my body. He then gave a slight gasp and gave a smile, "Well little femme. Welcome to the Autobots." He then closed my chest and picked me up in one of his hands. I gripped onto his finger, my claws nestling into it, not to hard. He walked down the alley.

"Rtachet. How is the little sparkling?" A deep voice said. I knew the voice. It was the same one from before.

"_She's_ fine Ironhide." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide? I knew that name. I looked at the black robot and gave a click, taking my claws out of Ratchet's finger I looked at him and reached up to Ironhide again.

"She likes you. Would you like to hold her?" Ratchet asked.

"It'd be my pleasure, little miss." He chuckled looking down at me before picking me up in his hand. I nuzzled into it, feeling a strange sense of calm. He looked down at me and gave a small smile, one that looked unusual on his tough face.

"Never thought I'd see you smile again 'Hide." A baritone voice chuckled. Another familiar face. Optimus. I remembered him. The big blue and red truck.

"Well. There's something about this little femme that my Spark adores." He replied running a finger over my ear. My ear twitched and I gave a coo and leaned into it.

"What are we going to call her?" Ratchet asked looking down at me.

"We'll decided on that later. Optimus, don't we have somewhere to be?" Ironhide questioned.

Optimus nodded, "Yes. It's time to meet up with Bumblebee. Let's roll out." and with he transformer down into his bipedal mode. Ironhide crouched and he changed forms, while holding onto me. When he finished he was a Black GMC Topkick. I was seated inside. His seats were all laid back so I was free to lay splayed out.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself little femme." He chuckled, his voice coming from the radio and circulating around the truck. I looked around giving a click in confusion as he laughed again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He then started his engine and rumbled down the road. Optimus was driving in front and Ratchet was behind. As we drove, I started falling asleep, the smooth rumble of the engine was lulling.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball. Right in the middle of the bed.

* * *

When I woke up, the truck was stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Hold on little one. I'm going to transform back now." Ironhide said as he began shifting. He started growing and changing as he did. His hand came and wrapped around my body, holding me in his grasp. He finished transforming and stood, tall and proud as ever.

Ratchet was finished and there he stood. There was a little silver robot standing next to him. I curiously peeked down and he looked up.

"Little Femme." He dipped his head, the blue shield on his eyes flashing.

I smiled down at him before hearing more shifting noises. Turning my attention to the source of the noise, I saw ANOTHER robot. This one was yellow, with black stripes. He had the same bright blue eyes as Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asked kneeling down.

There was a boy, he was about 16 or 17, along with a very pretty girl, around the same age. He looked up at Optimus, with both wonder and fear in his eyes.

"Yes. How do you know my grandfather?" He asked, gulping lightly. The girl backed up behind the boy, Samuel, and looked at me.

"Sam. There's a baby." She whispered, I still heard her though. I popped my head up and over Ironhide's slightly closed fingers. I chirped happily, glad to see someone who was human.

Sam looked up at me, "Who are you?" He questioned.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and Ironhide passed me over. I gave a click and latched onto his finger.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autonomous Robotic Organisms."

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short." Ratchet cut in.

Optimus finished his sentence "And this is our weapon's specialist, Ironhide." He looked towards Ironhide.

"Wanna see my canons?" He growled out low, the weapons on his arms, coming to life and glowing orange as he leaned down towards Sam. I squeaked and hid my head behind Optimus' fingers.

"This is our Medic , Ratchet." He pointed out Ratchet.

"Hm. The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet blurted out. I gave a fews clicks of laughter, my tiny frame shaking as I gave a smile.

Sam and the girl looked away from each other rather quickly at that.

"This is Lieutenant Jazz." Optimus introduced the silver male, whom I had not met yet. Jazz, what a cool name.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" He smirked and landed on an old car, "This looks like a cool place t' kick it."

Optimus kneeled farther down and opened his palm up, "And this is our newest addition. A sparkling female." He showed me to the girl and Sam.

"Hey there." The girl said softly, looking at me with beautiful blue eyes. I gave a chirp and smiled at her, my ears flickering happily.

"My name's Mikaela by the way." She introduced herself. I clicked again and wiggled my ears. She laughed and reached a hand out to me. I squirmed forward, my legs barely moving now. I was able to crawl a tiny bit, but not much. She hesitantly touched my ear. I flicked it back, it being sensitive. I gave a coo and rubbed my helm against her hand. She scratched my cheek softly.

"She's very friendly." Mikaela smiled. I opened my mouth and gave a toothy smile, my sharp canines peeking out past my lips as I did so. Mikaeal stared at my teeth and gave a soft 'woah'.

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus pointed up to the yellow and black Autobot, he stood up and passed me back to Ironhide. He curled his fingers around me and engulfed me in darkness as they talked.

I heard Bumblebee speak through the radio, "What is her name?" He questioned.

"Ironhide?" Optimus rumbled.

I heard my carrier speak, "I think she should be called Bloodwolf." He replied running a finger along my back. I stretched against them and gave a small chirp in approval. I liked it.

But then I yawned and felt myself grow tired, I was hungry, but my hunger would have to wait for awhile. I felt my stomach growl and I gave a small squeak before feeling my systems shut down and I fell into recharge.

* * *

**End of the chapter c: **

**Hope you enjoyed. Yes she met Sam and Mikaela.**

**And her name is 'Bloodwolf' I like that name, personally. Designation Bloodwolf.**

**Review please ^-^ it motivates me and makes me smile. Also read my other stories if you want (/.\) **

**Bye mwuah :***

**-IcePrincess**


	4. Taken

**Chapter three of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (; **

**Glad you all like her name ^-^ I love wolves and yeah. That just came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taken  
**

* * *

~_It's pretty simple, pretty obvious: that people's first impressions of people are really a big mistake._~ Vincent D'Onofrio

* * *

The rumbling of my stomach was the thing that woke me up. I gave a chirp of hunger and I heard Ironhide's voice filter through the radio.

"Hungry Little wolf?" He chuckled lightly.

I clicked and rolled over, laying on my back, my hands going to the place were my stomach would be, holding onto it.

"A few more minutes little one. Ratchet has your bottle." He told me, and I felt his engine rumble as he began transforming. He grabbed me again as always when he was done, I looked around. We were in a backyard, and I saw Optimus, Jazz, Bee, Ratchet all transformed too. Sam and Mikaela were on the ground. Ironhide held me and looked over to Ratchet.

"Little Wolf is hungry." He said, grunting lightly.

Ratchet pulled a glowing cube of light blue liquid from a compartment in his chest, he handed it over to Ironhide, "Here. This should keep her full for a few more hours. Feed it to her, slowly." He chuckled lightly, "You DO know how to feed a sparkling right?" He smirked.

Ironhide nodded his head, "Uhh yeah of course I do." He looked down at me and held the bottle in his hand. I felt my eyes, er- optics, grow bigger and I reached up to him, my stomach growling as I smelled the food, "Hungry little one?" he said softly, looking at me with the softest eyes ever.

I chirped in agreement. He chuckled lightly and stuck the bottle to my mouth, I started drinking the substance, very quickly, and enjoyed the taste. It was different, not normal food, that's for sure. It was bitter, like motor oil, but held a sweet and delicious aftertaste. Like... cotton candy. I loved cotton candy. But I couldn't eat it now,I guess. I drank the bottle in a matter of seconds, my hunger overcoming and when I finished, I burped softly.

Ironhide chuckled and put the bottle into his chest compartment. He rubbed my back and I burped again. He laughed once more. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, giving a chirp, crossing my arms.

"Sorry little Wolf." He smiled at me. I nuzzled my head into his hand, giving a relaxing purr. I didn't think robots could purr.

"Never would I have though..." Ratchet said softly.

"That our weapons specialist..." Jazz continued.

"Would feed a sparkling." Optimus finished and I noticed they were all looking at me.

Ironhide gave a rumbling laugh and rubbed my helm, "Oh shut up. This little sparkling, I care for." He looked up as Sam began talking.

"I need you all to hide. Like now." He growled and ran to the door.

"Autobots, alt mode." Optimus ordered and they all transformed down into their alt modes. Me in Ironhides truck bed. I lay on my back and looked up at the night sky. There were stars littering the sky. Not many, but still beautiful. I gave a whir in appreciation.

"Enjoying the night, Little Wolf?" He rumbled through his speakers. I clicked in response.

"_It's wonderful_." I said, in my head, but it only came out as clicks. I stretched upwards. My hands went above my head and touched the window above my head and I felt my claws unsheath and poke the truck. My legs stretched and once again my claws unsheathed and scraped along the bed. I shuddered and felt my ears twitch back and forth. I gave a whir in ecstasy and lay flat again, my ears flattening sideways.

"I'm going to transform. Ratchet needs to speak with me. I'm going to put you in Bumblebee's space compartment. He said he'll watch you." Ironhide rumbled. I chirped back in response and then I felt myself slide downward and out of the truck bed. I landed with a thud on the cold, wet grass beneath me. I gave a squeal as my bottom hit the cold. I crawled forward and I went onto the cement near a fountain. I sat and looked at my hands, I blinked my two colored optics and out my claws popped.

I gave a squeak and looked at them in amazed wonder, my mouth forming an 'o' shape and my ears perked straight up as I stared at them. They were longish and glinted silver in the moonlight that bathed the yard we were in. I tapped them along the ground and then scraped them. They made a pitifully obnoxious noise. My ears flattened at the sound very quickly and I picked my hands up and sheathed my claws. I sneezed once and my right hand twitched forward.

"Come along Little Wolf." Ironhide grunted and I felt his hands wrap around me as he lifted me up into the air. I gripped onto his hand, afraid of heights. I chirped and my ears perked up again.

"This is Bumblebee. He'll be taking care of you for a little while alright?" Ironhide told me softly, his blue optics staring straight into mine. I nodded before I was handed over to a nervous Bumblebee. He looked down at me. He had different Optics then Ironhide. His were a pretty sky blue. I gave a whir. I felt Ironhide's hand run over my helm and I nuzzled into it softly. He smiled down at me before I was lifted up to Bumblebee's face.

I gave a big smile, my eyes closing as I purred softly. Bumblebee spoke to me through the Radio signals. He gathered bit and pieces of different stations, "Hello... Little... Miss." He stationed out. I gave a laugh, which sounded like clicks.

I waved my hand at him and he gave a 'whoo' I tilted my head sideways and then noticed my claws had come out and I closed my hand and they retracted. I stretched and curled up into his hands. He gave another whirling noise and a space opened up in his chest. I looked at it with wide eyes and turned my face up to his as he set me in, "It'll.. be alright." He said as he closed the compartment and I was trapped in darkness.

* * *

I lay there in the dark playing with my claws, I felt my eyes light up and the place I was at illuminated into a bright blue/white. I looked around and each time I blinked the light shut off. I rolled around the space and started laughing as my imagination started running wild. I quieted occasionally to hear what was going on outside. Bumblebee made it possible for me to hear and see with a hidden window at the bottom left corner of the space.

I saw Sam run back outside and say something harsh to Bee. I frowned slightly as Bumblebee stepped back, but when he did he made a large indent in the yard. I covered my mouth as a fit of giggles overcame me. I felt Bee shift again as Ratchet's sirens went off. I looked over and saw his lights flashing as he ran into a Transformer. I busted out laughing and Ironhide hit himself in the face. But then Ratchet fell and everything shook. Bumblebee side stepped and I rolled across the space and up against the other wall. I gave a squeak as I landed upside down my feet hanging near my head. I rolled back around and to the window again. Bumblebee had moved and was now under the house, and lights were hanging down. I heard voices. A man's voice and a woman's.

"Oh the yard is destroyed." The man said. I looked over at the man through my little window and snorted. He had a gray, balding head and a round belly. I rolled my eyes and tapped on the window out of sheer boredom, my nails making tiny tapping sounds. My ears flicked all around and I gave a whir. This was beginning to get very dull. I listened to the man, whose name I learned was Ron, from his fiery-tempered red-headed wife Judy as they argued. Personally, I didn't really care, it was all nonsense. They argued over the yard and the stone path for crying out loud.

I clicked a few times to 'Bee who sent me a message through my head. I jerked my head back as I got what he was saying, right in my head! I blinked rapidly for a few seconds, stupified, before I comprehended what he had said.

"_Just a few... more minutes... Little one._" He had said. I nodded my head, unable to reply back, and I slumped against the wall of the small room and looked at my claws as the unsheathed. I yawned, feeling my eyes water before I blinked it away. I needed sleep.

Hmm... Might as well take a nap.

I laid down in the center of the room and curled up in to a ball. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a light recharge.

* * *

I woke up when Bumblebee jerked and the room swirled. The next thing I knew, I was upside down again, my feet hanging above me once more. I rolled over and saw that I was in the back of a car.

I chirped lightly and I heard Bee's radio voice, "_Emergency protocols. Iron...hide... Said I had to... take care of you._" I gave a slight laugh as Drake's song' Take Care" played the last line, before giving a nod.

"_Hold on little one... It's gonna be a bumpy ride._" He said cheerily as his gears shifted and we began racing through the streets, following behind Ironhide and the others. My claws came out involuntarily and they dug into the backseat. Bumblebee gave a slight shiver as he raced down the quiet street.

"_Transforming.._ " He warned before he skidded to a stop and his gears shifted and he grew bigger, his hand came and grabbed me before he was fully transformed.

"Keep her in your hold." Ironhide said, standing close to Bumblebee. He reached a hand down and rubbed my head and brought his hand under my chin. I purred happily at being reunited with him.

"Behave now Little Wolf. You'll be fed once Ratchet has a bottle and Prime gets back the boy." He promised. I nodded my head giving him one last nuzzle before Bumblebee put me back in the same hold from earlier.

I looked down and saw a man with curly, gray hair and he was wearing a suit. My ears picked up on what he was saying.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hi, there." He said, his voice held a bit of a shakiness.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questioned, his optics blinking as he stared down at the annoying man.

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." He stuttered lightly, his hands coming up in a defensive position. I scoffed. Protocols my ass. I growled lightly from were I was hidden. I didn't like this man.

"Get out of the car." Optimus growled and I smirked.

"Me? You want me-" "Now!" Optimus roared, scaring him into getting out of the car, at a fast pace. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car and Mikaela got the handcuffs they were in off and they went and stood near the man.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" He said looking around at us, his eyes fell on Jazz who held they're guns and then he turned and looked at Optimus. Then Sam came and started questioning him.

"What is Sector Seven?" He said, coming up close. Then the man, who remained nameless for the time being, got up close in Sam's face.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" He roared, spit coming out of his mouth and narrowly missing Sam.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam questioned

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." He growled back, turning his head to the side in a prissy way.

"No?" Sam questioned cheekily, before he moved around him and began to feel around his pockets.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." The so called 'agent' warned Sam, his eyes narrowing lightly as he moved his hands back.

Sam pulled a badge out of his pocket and opened it, he held it up in front of his face an gave a cheeky smirk, "Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" He flipped it in his hands.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." He murmured his teeth coming together in a sneer.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He gave a short laugh as he rolled his eyes. Then I felt Bumblebee lean back slightly and something popped. I saw something hit the man and then he began to shoot fluids onto the man's clothing. I realized he was peeing. I snorted and then broke down laughing, my hands holding my tummy as I laughed. I mentally high fived Bumblebee as he continued to lubricate all over.

"Hey!" He growled, his hands coming up as he became soaked in urine.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."Optimus said, somewhat sternly, his voice held a bit of a amused tone. Bumblebee gave a click in agreement and he stopped peeing, then he close his cap, like a zipper and stood straight again.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" He growled out lowly. Then Mikaela stood right in front of him and snapped her fingers.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." She gave another snap.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, his brow furrowing once again. If he kept that up, he'd have more wrinkles then he already had on his face.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She said, keeping it short and sweet. Not bothering to lengthen what she was saying. Her voice even held a sharp tone, which was a big difference from the terrified teen from moments ago.

"For what?" He scoffed, his white teeth flashing.

"For threatening my dad." She snapped out, her head raised high. I smirked and gave a whoop from inside the hold at her amazingness.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He muttered out harshly as he began to remove his suit. He had a superman type buffer underneath and when he removed his pants I snorted. He had white and pink Hawaiian type boxers on.

"Those are...nice." Mikaela smirked, her voice holding amusement. I knew she wanted to laugh, but she kept a straight face as he talked, "Now get behind the pole." She ordered once more.

"All right." He agreed hesitantly as he stood behind the pole, Mikaela came and handcuffed him to it and then she did the same to everyone who were in the black SUV's.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." He said and his partner repeated everything he was saying.

"We'll show no remorse." He threatened and Mikaela just scoffed before turning and going to stand with Sam on Optimus' lowered hand.

They kept talking as Bumblebee turned away, I couldn't hear what they were saying, I mean I could but I chose to ignore them since it seemed kinda unimportant. Bumblebee looked over to Ironhide.

"Shall... I protect... her?" He asked, his voice uncertain.

"Yes. If there is an attack, which something is telling me will happen, I want you to protect her. Remember you have the safest sparkling chamber out of us all. I trust you." Ironhide said, he put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and Bee nodded in return.

Then Ironhide snapped his head up, his eyes widened a slight fraction "Optimus incoming!" He yelled to the autobot leader.

"Roll out." He commanded and everyone, but Optimus, transformed and I was placed in the back of Bumblebee's seats. I curled in a tight ball, my ears perked up picking up any sound that rang out.

I saw Optimus place Mikaela and Sam on his shoulder and he ran along the road, careful not to crush any parked car. Bumblebee floored it and we flew off, careful to stay under the radar.

"_We...might... have to... transform in...an emergency._" He warned me. I gave a chirp in response and agreed with him. He then played chase music and I laughed lightly.

As we sped off, I was aware of a helicopter flying overhead. But he wasn't after us, he was after Optimus, who by now was climbing up under a bridge. Bumblebee slowed slightly, making sure to keep us hidden from view as a helicopter started for under the bridge. I saw Optimus flatten himself but then I saw the unusual.

Picking my head up, I stuck my ears straight up, but I couldn't hear that far. I saw either Sam or Mikaela slip, and then when one tried to grab the other they both ended up slipping. Bumblebee floored it again and we took off at an incredibly fast speed. I started rolling and his seat belts came and wrapped around me in three different places. One around my chest area, one around my legs and the other around my tummy area.

"_Hold on._" He said quickly before I was aware of him transforming. He grabbed me in one hand and I was shoved into his compartment as he grabbed onto Sam and Mikaela with the other. He held onto them as he skidded across the concrete and he hit the water. I was being jostled around, hitting myself in different places around the space and I gave a loud squeal as I rammed my back into the wall, hard.

I looked out through the window and saw Sam and Mikaela being forced on the ground and then there were lights, men, cars and a helicopter surrounding started shooting ropes all over Bumblebee, catching him around the arms, legs and torso. He wasn't fighting back, because I remember Optimus saying we didn't harm humans. I gave a terrified shriek and I heard Bee's voice in my head, he was trying to relax my frazzled nerves. I flattened my ears all the way to my head and curled myself up in a tight ball, my blue eye and white eye wide in terror.

"We got him pinned. We got him pinned to the river." One of the men said.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam screamed coming to stand in front of us, but one of the men shoved him aside, "Wait no!" He tried again, screaming out as loud as he could.

"Take the shot! Get him!" They started shouting as they loaded a sort of gun at us, "Freeze it! Freeze it!" I heard and I gave another squeal. They started shooting an instant freeze smoke at us. I felt Bumblebee shift and groan as he was slowly frozen. I gave a pitiful whine as he made terrible squealing noises, ones that came from deep in his throat. He was in pain, I knew he was because he was basically being frozen alive. I shivered lightly, before I felt the chamber I was in warm as Bumblebee pumped warm air into it. The I felt the space turn as Bumblebee was moved onto his tummy. I unsheathed my claws and they dug into the floor to try and keep me steady. I could still see what was going on, but my vision was limited due to the window being half crushed.

"Sam! The baby's in there!" I heard Mikaela scream. Sam's eyes widened and he tackled one of the men, he was able to grab one of the guns and began aiming it at them. Then he was tackled by one of the soldiers and brought down. Then there was another soldier who picked Sam up and drug him away. I felt Bumblebee try to stand but the ropes pulled him back and he dropped to the ground, his body freezing more and more.

I saw Mikaela being pulled away and she was crying, very softly. I gave another loud squeal as I looked up at the bridge. I saw all of the Autobots there. I saw Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet watching. Optimus was watching from under the bridge. I knew they couldn't do anything, because they would have been captured as well. Then I looked back and there I saw the man from before talking to Sam before Sam was shoved into a black SUV.

The man waved his hand in the air and with a few more sprays, Bumblebee was frozen solid and unable to move. I gave a snarl as I looked at the man. Oh how I hated him. I felt, my eyes narrow and my claws came out as far as they could. I was so mad. But then Bee gave one last, chilling wail before he fell silent.

That alone calmed me a bit. I gave another look up on the bridge and saw Jazz swing down to talk to Optimus. Ironhide had transformed and he was looking from behind one of the barriers. He was staring directly over here and I swear he looked angry. Then as the soldiers began to drag Bumblebee away I started hitting the wall. I screamed loudly, my terror and anxiety tried to calm me, he was still very slightly conscious, and he began to play soft music into the room and he filtered what warmth he could make. But that wasn't helping. I was beginning to have an anxiety attack. I gave another squeal, this one louder and ear-piercing but it couldn't be heard over the cars, and helicopters.

I screamed over and over until something in my throat popped and I couldn't scream anymore. I gave a pitiful cough and felt something warm and sticky fall on my arms. I looked and saw that it was a bright-blue liquid. I whined in pain and curled up in a ball. Tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I gave one last look and saw Ironhide leaning farther out, but Ratchet pulled him back. Then Bee and me were taken to far away to see anymore and I closed my eyes. My tears that had formed, slowly began to fall.

I wanted Ironhide here.

I needed my papa.

* * *

**Kind of a sad ending Don't you think? I TRIED to make it dramatic and as long as possible. I THINK I succeeded. Just saying that this part in the movie was by far the saddest, well not as sad as Jazz dying, but it was sad. I Love Bumblebee. I thought it'd be different if she was taken as well. Next chapter will probably be in Ironhide's POV. Too see how he's feeling about this.**

**I think it's cute to see him raise a Sparkling :3 I mean. Could YOU see a rough and tough weapon's specialist soften up and feed a sparkling? Just imagine it Cx**

**BTW she don't like Simmons at ALL xD**

**She has many Wolf like characteristics and she doesn't exactly know why. Just thought I'd add this bit of information. So don't be weirded out if she acts like a Canine, or feline occasionally. (Ex: Nuzzling her head along Ironhide's hand, Purring(Cat thing, but she knows how to purr (; ), Growling, Baring her teeth, and flicking her ears like a canines)**

**I need help. **

**Does her name BloodWolf flow correctly? Curious. Should I make it A. Wolves Blood ; B. Wolf Blood or C. Keep it BloodWolf ? I need feedback ^-^ Please and Thank youu.**

**Review please ^-^ it motivates me and makes me smile. Also read my other stories if you want (/.\) **

**Bye mwuah :***

**-IcePrincess**


	5. Missing My Sparkling

**Chapter four of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (; **

**This is mainly in Ironhide's POV, and it's a bit shorter than average.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing My Sparkling  
**

* * *

~_"They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now"_-Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

"Ironhide, you can't go over there. They'll capture you as well." Ratchet said, his hands gripping onto my arms, holding me back. I needed to get over there. I needed to save her.

"Ratchet, let me go. I need to get her back!" I yelled, my optics narrowing as I glared daggers at him.

"I know 'Hide. I know. But we have to stick to top priorities right now. We need to find the cube. Optimus has the glasses, you just have to stay calm. We'll get BloodWolf AND Bumblebee back. I promise." Ratchet said, his voice rough as usual but holding a calming tone. He kept his hand placed firmly on my shoulder as he made me look him straight in the eyes.

I felt defeated. I felt like I created this little sparkling, rather finding her abandoned on the hill, "Yeah, you're right. Top priorities. I just hope she and Bee are alright." I sighed again, feeling my shoulders droop with exhaustion and I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Remember what you told Bumblebee? You said he has the safest sparkling chamber out of us all. And he IS a guardian, he won't let them harm her. Have faith in him. Bumblebee WILL protect her with all costs. He won't let you down 'Hide." Ratchet reasoned lightly, but then he seemed to remember something, "Has she eaten?" He said, his voice holding urgency.

"Not for a couple of hours. Why?" I said, my eyes furrowed inward slightly.

"Because a sparkling is supposed to be fed at least once every six hours. Frag." Ratchet swore, one hand coming to rest under his chin, he turned to Optimus, "Prime, have you found the location to were the glasses are?"

"Soon Ratchet, very soon. The coordinates on the glasses indicate the All Spark is 230 miles from here." Optimus told us all, his eyes done glowing as he read the corrdinates.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet said, his voice deepening slightly as he looked up at the sky.

"They must know it's here, as well." Optimus grunted out, the plating's by his ears spinning slightly.

"What about Bumblebee and Bloodwolf? We can't just leave them to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz spoke up, his voice slightly shriller than it normally was and he gave a slight growl.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. And she, though very young, shall unfortunately perish along with him in vain." Optimus said gravely, his eyes lowered to the ground slightly.

"But Optimus, we have to save her. She's the last femme to probably EVER be born. And 'Bee, the boy needs his protection." I spoke up, shuddering lightly at the words Optimus spoke. She couldn't perish, I wouldn't allow it.

"I know you care about her Ironhide, but you do understand what we have to do." Optimus said softly.

I sighed and looked away, "I understand."

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want, and Bloodwolf is a young sparkling. She may not understand fully, but she should understand enough to know why she isn't being saved as of yet." Optimus explained.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." Ratchet spoke up, his voice holding a hard edge to it.

"Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Optimus spoke of the humans and the destruction of the All Spark. He was basically speaking suicide, uniting the cube to your spark would override your system, over heat you and murder you.

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Ratchet rumbled loudly.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus spoke touching words before he raised his arm and commanded we transform down and head to the Cube's location.

"We rolling!" Jazz whooped before he did a fancy flip and transformed into his bipedal form. Me and Ratchet followed short and I drove last in line.

My thoughts were frazzled and for once, I was worried. I was worried about Bloodwolf. Yes, I was worried about Bumblebee too but she was my topm priority.

I've only known her for a couple of hours but I felt... connected with her. This little sparkling made my Spark feel warmth and... dare I say it love. I haven't loved anyone since Chromia was lost to us along with her two sisters. But this little one, she made me happy again. I felt that our Sparks were bonding with one another.

I needed to save her.

I needed to be the father she didn't have.

* * *

**Yeup. Ironhide may have a tough exterior but on the inside he's super sweet. And yes, he does care very much for Bloodwolf and yes, he will most likely become the father figure she needs in her life. **

**It's cute :3**

**BTW WHAT IS THIS?! AN UPDATE IN ONE DAYS TIME?! Lol xD it's probably because this chapter was a short one. Anywhoo, be ready for the next one. It'll probably be up by Saturday. Maybe. **

**Thank you all for the Reviews! I gotta say. I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS! ^-^ Seriously. I'm going to keep her name Bloodwolf since all of you said it fit  
**

**Review please ^-^ it motivates me and makes me smile.**

**Also, could you all maybe... Read my other stories? I just uploaded the prologue of one of my newer stories 'Shi is the name' I'm not sure how well it is and if you read it, I'd be happy. BUT you don't have too ^-^ **

**Bye mwuah :***

**-IcePrincess**


	6. Uncalled for Reunion in my Head

**Chapter five of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (; **

**Back to Bloodwolf's POV ^-^ She's gonna be scared and worried and all that shabang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Uncalled for reunion in my head**

* * *

_"I never thought me, myself and I would apply 100% to me" -Myself_

* * *

I clicked worriedly, when my world turned dark as the light from the window shut off and closed up. The last thing I saw was Ironhide staring at us as me and Bee were taken away.

I could still hear what was going on outside, the soldiers were making jeers about what Bumblebee was and what he could possibly have inside of him. I hope they never tried to cut him open because that could hurt him and it would expose me. The soldiers scared me enough already, I didn't want to know what would happen if they found out he was carrying inside. Me.

I heard them clanking on his chest plates and laughing. Bee didn't do anything because his body was frozen, but his mind was still conscious. I gave a whimper, my ears coming back and I scooted farther away from where the window should be and up towards the right corner of the compartment. I felt warmth coming from there and when I went I heard a distinct thumping noise. I laid against the wall and placed my ears against it.

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

A heartbeat! It was comforting and I focused more on the heartbeat than anything around me. My eyes started sinking close, and for the first time since we were captured did I sleep.

* * *

**[[This part tells about the horrors of her childhood and growing up with an abusive father. Some parts may be horrific and/or might make you feel uncomfortable. Reader discretion is advised]] **

But my sleep was haunted.

Dreams and memories of my past and my old life came to me in full force. I saw everything.

_My father abusing me. The first time he made me have sex with him. I remember it very clearly. I was only 11 and I had just gotten home from school. Mama was back in the hospital since her illness had grown worse overnight. She would be there for a couple of days and then she would come back home._

_Daddy was drunk, as always, but today was different. When I came home he made me take a shower with him. _

I shuddered lightly as I blinked away tears that were coming on as I slept. I realized that I couldn't wake up, my brain wouldn't allow me the pleasure of escaping this.

_When it was over, I asked if I could put my close back on. He chuckled and said no. He then picked me up and carried me upstairs. As our bathroom was downstairs. I remembered being scared. Because I didn't know what was going to happen. I was so scared._

_ Then it only got worse from there. I remember being thrown down and him crawling over me. I remember him biting me, his teeth hurting my little girl skin. I remember him licking me. In places I didn't like. I remember squirming and squealing in freight. I remember him laughing. Then I remember him picking me up. I remember him putting me down on something hard, I remember pain. Terrible, rand excruciating pain coming from between my legs. Then I remember him laying me back and continuing to push something into me. It felt funny and I didn't like it. It hurt, oh how it hurt. I screamed for him to stop because the pain was to much. But he didn't and I remember stars coming before my eyes. Then I remember my head falling back before I fell asleep._

I forced myself awake this time. My breath was coming in short, fast gasps as my memory resurfaced. I was shaking uncontrollably and I didn't k ow that my claws were digging deep into the floor. When I pulled my claws out I realized they were longer than they were originally. I gave a whimper and felt the heartbeat pulse and the room vibrated softly. I felt the room warm up as Bee made his heart beat more, in order to keep me warm. I appreciated it.

* * *

But that was when the unusual happened. I started hearing voices in my head. TWO distinct voices, but they were so familiar I almost cried.

Moka and Mina had returned.

(Hello, m'lady. So it seems you were reborn, and you know what that means. When you're reborn, we are reborn as well.) I heard Moka's raspier voice filter through my mind.

"Why. Please leave me alone." I said out loud, but to a normal person it only sounded like clicks and whirs and whistles.

[I'm terribly sorry Lady, but we can't. You know that as well as we do that we cannot leave.] Mina's calm and soft voice spoke up,

"I know Mina, but.. Please can you give me a few minutes?" I asked.

(M'lady, we can't do that. No matter how hard we try, we will be here until you are calmed down and relaxed) Moka replied, her voice holding an uncharacteristic softness.

"Okay. But I'm scared. I don't know if Ironhide and the others are gonna rescue me and Bee." I spoke my fears.

[Ironhide, Optimus and the others are working sir hardest to rescue you two. Believe me and Moka on this] Mina whispered gently. I felt her run a hand over my helm as I visioned them as physical forms in front of me.

I looked up and saw them. They were in the same form as me, but they were older and able to stand on their feet. Moka had red eyes and Mina had sky blue eyes. That was the only difference between them.

"When will they rescue us?" I questioned lightly.

[A week, maybe less.] Mina replied, squatting down in front of me, her blue eyes bore I to my multicolored ones.

(M'lady, you do know why your eyes are colored the way they are right?) Moka said, her voice back to is rough self.

"No. Why?" I whispered softly, my voice sounding ten times younger than it really was.

[Your eyes are like that because when you were reborn, a piece of us was fused into you physically. Your white eye is that color because that is Moka. When you get mad, have you realized your white eye changes color? It will change to a crimson red, like Moka's eyes and that's how you know she is with you. I am always with you because your eye will stay permanently blue. That is how you will measure you level of sanity, the darker the red the more you are gone.] Mina explained.

I nodded my head from where I sat. I had pulled myself into a sitting position awhile ago as they talked. "Okay. I understand." I looked at them and saw that they looked more faded than they originally had.

(It's time for us to go. Your body, mind and spirit have calmed down.) Moka said, crouching down in front of me along with Mina.

[We will give you time to rest and we will suppress your dreams for now. Rest up child.] Mina whispered softly, giving me a light kiss on the head.

(Have a dreamless rest m'lady) Moka whispered, her eyes softening just a few seconds and the red seemed to lighten slightly. She too kissed the top of my head before her and Mina faded away. I heard their last words float around the room.

([We love you)]

And at that moment I knew I wasn't alone and that, me and Bumblebee would be rescued.

Papa and the others would come. And they would save us. And with that in my mind, I fell asleep. My dreams no longer present in my mind. Mina and Moka had taken them away.

* * *

I slept peacefully for about 5 and a half hours when I woke up. My stomach was growling uncontrollably loud and I was very hungry. I opened my eyes just a touch, illuminating the room very softly with my eyes and I gave a whine.

I hadn't eaten in 9 hours and I felt like my stomach was going to eat itself. I gave another whine and I heard Bumblebee in my head. His voice was faint and weak and I knew he was in pain.

I curled up loosely as my stomach rumbled even louder than before. I heard something hit the top of bumblebees chest and I grew worried. I felt someone push on his side and then I fears a terrible creaking coming from above.

I flattened myself to the floor, my ears coming completely flat to my head as I gave a pitiful whimper. I heard the men outside shouting, saying they needed to see what was inside. I felt my eyes grow wide as they started pounding away at Bees chest armor.

I coulda ear the pounding of their jacks and hammers and the crowbars they were using. I grew even more worried for my safety and Bumblebees health. I figured it would be near impossible for them to break in. But they worked with such a passionate force that I knew sooner or later they would be in.

My claws tucked into the flooring again and I scooted all the way into the corner and watched the roof above me in fear. Bumblebee was trying to keep me calm, but my nerves where becoming frazzled and nervous again. I cried out lightly and I heard the pounding cease.

'Did you hear that?' I heard one of the men say. I heard a reply before I listened as the hammering and digging increase. They would be in soon.

I listened for two hours. Just at them digging and hammering. Digging and hammering.

When they reached their third hour, the sounds came closer. I felt Bumblebee shake as they moved the crowbars around. I knew they were using six different crowbars since there were six different sounds coming.

I first saw a crack of light and cold started coming in. I saw the gap reclosing once more as Bee desperately tried to keep me from being discovered. Ironsides would hate if I was discovered. The digging and pulling increased and this time it was opened more thang crack, the size now was above the length of a quarter.

I saw an eye and then a sound of joy at finding me before he turned away. I queried and Bumblebee began forcing the space closed again. I saw it start to shut before more crowbars came and forced it open, this time wider. Bee tried forcing it back but his body was to weak from the ice that froze him. I rubbed my head against the side of the wall in a sort of an apology and watched as they space came fully open and cold air flooded in.

I growled looking up at the men as they stared down at me in wonder.

"A little one." One of the men said. I bared my teeth at them, my ears coming back. One reached his hand in and I lashed my hand out, I caught him along the arm, my claws slicing into his flesh easily. He screamed and pulled back, his blood landing into the space.

I glared at the men, and I felt my eye flood a powder red. Moka was now here.

[I am with you m'lady] I heard her voice filter in and I growled in acknowledgment. Another man grabbed a metal pole and tried sticking it around my head, but I unlatch end my claws and crawled to the other end, my hands becoming red from the blood on the floor.

I snarled once more, as they all looked at me.

"Feisty baby. Nearly clawed all the way through Ripcords arm." One of them sneered. I growled up at them

"Let's just leave her be and try again tomorrow. We were told not to check him out until tomorrow afternoon. Boss man is going to be mad. Just feed it with oil or something before you close it up." I heard a Woman's voice say.

"Fine, have it your way Jinx." I heard a man grumble.

God bless this lady, whoever she was. I saw a can of some sort get lowered in and I hesitantly crawled over to it. I looked up and saw the woman's face. She had bright b,he eyes and black hair. She gave a smile, resting her head o her arms as she looked at me.

"A cute baby alien robot you are." She cooed softly, "Rest easy. Okay. I won't let them hurt you." She blew a kiss down before leaving and allowing the chest plates to close and I was back in the dark.

I looked down at the oil before picking it up, clumsily and drinking it. I coughed when I had finished it. It was nasty. It tasted nothing like the bottle Ratchet made for me. This was pure oil and gross. I coughed again and felt my belly get full.

I sneezed twice before laying in the center of the room. My ears flat once more and my claws still covered in the blood. I mentally laughed.

My emotions calmed down and I rolled in the blood that was now drying. I was coated in a light blood and I stretched. I then yawned and closed my eyes.

Time to sleep.

I chuckled once more thinking of my name. I was laying in a puddle of nearly dried blood and they called me a Wolf.

Oh how I wished they knew the name Papa gave me.

Bloodwolf.

* * *

**Done! Who. I finished. Lol. I wrote this from 7-11 at night before school day. Yep.**

**More to come, but I won't update for awhile. Spring breaks over and schools back. I'll TRY and get it updated more. I promise. **

**I cried writing some parts of it. I really don't know why. **

**Y'all happy she got back at Sector Seven for kidnapping her and Bee? (; **

**She just clawed hIm A little. Pfft, no biggy. Sure he was bleeding all over. But that's normal for a cut. Lol. **

**Jinx is important. She's an O.C I made for this understand more about her as time and the story goes on.**

**Thank you all for the Reviews! I gotta say. I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS! ^-^ Seriously.  
**

**Review please ^-^ it motivates me and makes me smile.**

**Also, could you all maybe... Read my other stories? I just uploaded the prologue of one of my newer stories 'Shi is the name' I'm not sure how well it is and if you read it, I'd be happy. BUT you don't have too ^-^ **

**Bye mwuah :***

**-IcePrincess**


	7. Jinx

**Chapter six of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (;**

**[] - Bloodwolf**

**{} - Bumblebee**

**Jinx and Ripcord ARE G.I Joe characters BUT they are NOT gonna be in the story sorry xD I have a G.I. Joe story if you want to read it. Lol. I just randomly thought of those names. Probably because I posted this AFTER I saw retaliation. Whoops.**

**Bloodwolf's POV ^-^ She still gonna be scared and worried and all that shabang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jinx **

The next day of my confinement inside Bumblebee, I had started to hear noises coming from outside. The noises were of razors and whirring. I wasn't sure what they were doing until I heard Bee give a groan and instantly knew. They were poking and prodding him.

I purred lightly and rubbed my helm against the side of the room. I felt an appreciative warmth fill the space as Bumblebee sank further into unconsciousness. I was beginning to become even more worried about him then I previously was. I didn't want him to die, I had just met him.

I saw him as a brother by now. He knew how to take care of me, even though it appeared he had never cared for a baby before. It came almost naturally to him. He would warm the room up when it began to get to cold and he would keep me relaxed by talking to me through our com-link.

I had learned about the com-link awhile back, when the pod I came from, spoke to me directly to my head. It was odd, but that was how we Autobots communicated. I wasn't able to reply back, since my vocal chords weren't working as of yet, but his voice was soothing. He played classical music through the com-link, which helped when I would wake up from a nightmare.

I woke up from Nightmares every time I tried to take a nap. They were horrid. Most were of my abuse as a child, in my old life. But others were just... odd. And twisted. I would see people screaming, before being shot and turning to ashes that would float away on a black and tainted breeze. Then I would see other big robots flying big plane type things and shooting at the buildings. But, when I looked around, I didn't see Bee, or Papa, or Ratchet, or Sam, or anyone!

I was so scared, so I would run. But I wouldn't run completely normal. I would start off on two legs, but then I'd start running on four. I don't know why either. But then I would always wake up.

And Bee would comfort me.

But one time, he couldn't comfort me and I laid there crying because of the nightmare I had.

I had seen Papa get shot and start to rust away in front of my eyes.

I screamed and tried to save him, but his body had been disappearing. I cried before I grabbed his spark and put it with mine. It drained me automatically. And I blanked out.

And those nightmares continued. Each and every time I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Baby robot. Psst. Baby robot." I heard the woman from before say, I looked around and saw a little crack in the chest plates above me. She was looking down at me with her beautiful eyes. Jinx. That was what they called her.

I gave a pained coo and she smiled.

"What a beautiful baby robot you are." She whispered, laying her head over her arms. I blinked my eyes up at her and she gave a laugh, before she brought something and shoved it downward. I watched as a bottle landed on the floor two feet from me. I stared at it incredulously my nose wrinkling as the wretched scent hit my nose. I carefully crawled towards it and grabbed it in my hand. I looked up at her and frowned before putting the bottle to my lips and I drunk it reluctantly, my hunger getting the best of me.

When I finished it I started coughing, the hacking very painful due to my messed up throat. I whimpered and rubbed my throat, it was sticky and when I pulled my hand back, I still had the same liquid from before. But the liquid was crusty and somewhat dry. I rolled the empty can across the space and watched as it hit the other wall. I sighed and gave a yawn as I looked back up at Jinx.

"Who are you?" I wondered aloud, but to her all she heard was clicks. She looked down at me, before smiling.

"I'll be back later with another bottle for you. So sleep well little one." She blew me a kiss before sliding away, the space closing.

I frowned before giving a hiss and going to lay in the same corner I had always laid in since we were captured. I snuggled into a ball and laid against the cool plating. I felt Bumblebee warm the cabin again, and I cooed in appreciation.

I sighed [Bee. When are we gonna leave?] I comm-linked him. I could only say a few words per sentence before my head hurt.

{Soon... Little one. I hope. But... Don't worry. They'll find us} He responded.

[Are you sure?]

{Positive. Now why don't we listen to some music and you can take you nap?}

[Okay.]

I heard something click and soft, classical music began filtering throughout the room. I hummed along with it, before my throat began hurting again and I stopped. I closed my eyes and curled into an even tighter ball and closed my eyes.

{Sleep well little one}

* * *

{That woman is coming back. And she has a bottle for you. Come on and wake up.} I heard Bee in my head, snapping me from a happy dream.

[Again? But they nasty.] I groaned, slowly unwinding from my ball. My ears twitched as I stretched.

I saw the roof open and the familiar blue eyes peer down. I walked over, crawling and sat in the center of the room looking up at her. I tilted my head as she lowered the bottle in. The oil this time looked different, I guess. It was still the same shiny black, but it looked more watery.

"I put more water in it this time. Hope you like it. I know it's probably not what you drink, but it's all we have. Maybe when your friends come, as I would assume there's more of you, they can get you something better to eat." She told me, leaning halfway over the edge.

I caught it and my claws instinctively dug into the sides. The oil started leaking out and I laughed as I stuck it to my lips and sucked. I tilted my head back as I finished the bottle in a minute. I finished and let go, but my claws were dug in. I frowned and shook my right hand, the bottle flying off and I saw it hit Jinx on the head, between the eyes.

She got startled and flinched back and the bottle fell back into the space. I blinked up at her, my eyes wide like an owls.

{Nice job little wolf.}

[Shush Bee]

{Hah, no sir-e baby girl.} He teased cheekily.

I pouted and crossed my arms, opting to not answer him back.

"Ow, scared me there for a second little bot. That kinda hurt though." She was rubbing her face, I saw that there was a dark red bump forming. I immediately felt terrible and I crawled a bit closer to her, but still the same distance down.

She sat up and dangled her feet over the edge, her hands on the side gripping the plating. She smiled down at me again and sighed, "You're such a unique little thing. You know that?" She giggled.

I looked up at her and cooed.

That alone, lit her face up and she laughed, "Would you let me down there with you? Or is that too much to ask?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I thought about it, she didn't seem like a threat so I did what I chose. I dipped my head and backed up. I sat down and watched her.

Her eyes brightened, "I'll go get a couple of bottles just in case and I'll be back later." She stood and took off down Bee at a run, the roof closing back up.

{You sure you can handle her being down here?} Bee asked me.

[I'm sure.] I responded confidently.

{Alright, but if she gets cold you're going to have to sleep near her. Human flesh is more susceptible to cold than us Autobots.}

[Okay. Okay.] I agreed.

* * *

When she came back, she had a bag around her shoulder and she reopened the Top. I peered up at her as she stared back.

"Okay. Don't hurt me please." She near begged.

[Trust me. I won't.] I grumbled in my head, accidentally sending it to Bee.

{Watch it.} he warned.

[Sorry.]

I saw her dangle her legs in and used her arms to hold herself up.

"One... Two... Three." She grumbled dropping herself it. She landed in a crouched position the bag rattling with bottles of oil.

I cautiously crawled closer to her, my ears flat to my head.

She looked at me and stood straight up, her head barely reaching the top of the roof. It was off by about five inches.

I stopped a few inches in front of her and observed her more closely. She was skinny and lanky, but her hips were wide, as was her bust. She had long dirty blonde hair and big cerulean blue eyes. Wen she smiled, I noticed she had one dimple on the right side of her cheek, light, light freckles and laugh lines by her mouth.

She held a hand out to me and crouched down lowly, "Hey there little bot." She said softly.

I scented her, like a dog before deciding she was trustworthy and dug my head into her palm.

"You're just like a dog, aren't you? You're so cute." She praised sitting down in front if me, now my height. I cooed and sat in front of her. I held my hand out and open showing her my claws as I made them unsheathe. I brought my hand back and clapped them, giving a sharp toothed smile.

"Oooh, sharp claws you have." She laughed, her voice a bit high-strung and tinted with fear.

I gave a purr of a sort before rolling and laying next to her, laying upside down, blinking rapidly.

{You're being awfully friendly} Bee chuckled.

[I'm not deadly.] I responded, yawning.

"You hungry baby? I can feed you if you'd like." Jinx said, tentatively running a hand over my held, my ears flicked back and forth as she did.

I sat up and shook my head out and looked at her before crawling into her lap. I laid my bottom on her legs, my head resting on her chest and my feet touching the ground. She grunted with my weight, even though I merely weighed 30 pounds, at least that's what Bee told me.

"Open up." She held a brand new bottle in her hand, her blond hair hanging off on shoulder, her blue eyes boring into my own multicolored eyes, "What beautiful eyes. Such a bright and lovely blue and such a crimson red. You're so very unique." She whispered happily, before holding the bottle to my lips as I drank from it.

I finished the bottle slower than normal and when I did she pulled it away and put the bottle back in her bag. I felt her run her hands over my head again, her fingers playing with my ears. My ears reacted whenever she touched them or her hands got close. I twitched them in opposite directions each time she touched them, making her laugh.

"You're not so bad, I don't understand why Ripcord made such a big deal over you clawing at his arm. It didn't even look _that _bad, sure he lost some of his 'precious' and 'flawless' skin. And it was bleeding a lot, but it wasn't terrible. Trust me I've seen a lot worse. And I've had a lot worse done to me." She whispered.

I tilted my head looking up at her, my eyes partially narrowed in confusion and wonder.

"Would you like to hear? I can show you too, afterwards." She asked me, carefully picking me up off her lap and laying me next to her as she stood and stretched, cracking her back.

I nodded.

"Alright then." She unzipped her shirt and lifted it up. My eyes widened seeing the scars she bore. Big, pink and jagged scars laced across her stomach in a slashing pattern.

"These... are my battle scars. When I was young, my dad would beat me up and my mom would allow him, as she never wanted a daughter, but rather a son. And since she couldn't have anymore kids after I was born, it angered both her and my father." She started, turning to the side, showing me the rest of the horrible scars, "When I turned 13, I decided I wanted to leave. And I did, but I was returned home a week later by a man who recognized me from the paper. When I was brought back, my parents decided to starve me for a week and lock me in the basement, only allowing me to use a bucket as a restroom. I was beaten twice a day for the week, the whip my father used was a crop, the ones he used when he played with horses and that was the thing that left the scars you see along my body. The majority of them faded away but these were the worst and they stayed. I left for the military when I was old enough and was accepted by Sector Seven two years ago. I've worked here ever since. My real name's Julianna." She finished, sitting back down in front of me.

I blinked before rolling and crawling over to her, laying behind her as support. I cooed and nuzzled her side softly. She laughed quietly and ran her hand down my back. I cooed again, giving a whir.

"It's alright baby. I'm safe now, out of harm's way. But now we just have to get you and your friend out of here." She told me, smiling down.

I nodded [Close roof please.] I comm-linked Bee.

{Sure.} He responded, closing the roof above.

"Woah. How did... Did you ask him too?" She looked down at me.

I looked back up, giving a smile and a whirring noise. My eyes the only thing lighting up the room.

I yawned.

"Hmm. Why don't we go to sleep? It's kind of late already." She looked down at her watch, which had lit up. It read 11:30 P.M.

I nodded, rubbing an eye.

"I brought a blanket, and I'm fine with being by myself if you want to sleep closer to the wall." She told me pulling a cameo blanket from the bag and then laying down, using her bag as support, and smiling at me.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

I cooed back before crawling to the same corner I normally slept in and I curled up into a tight ball, laying my ears flat to my head as I watched her. She was fidgeting slightly before her body still and I heard her breathing even out.

She was asleep.

[Are we ever gonna leave?] I asked him.

{Soon Little wolf. Soon I promise. I sense Optimus and the others are going to be searching soon.} Bee reassured me.

[Okay. I miss papa.]

{Who?}

['Hide...]

{Oh. You'll be reunited with him soon enough. Now go to sleep, it's getting late.}

[Okay... 'Night Bee.]

{Goodnight Blood Wolf.}

I smiled and shut my processes off.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Lol sorry it was so boring :/**

**But yeah, Jinx has a bad background, so Blood Wolf relates to her in some ways.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time c;**

**~IcePrincess**


	8. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Chapter six of "Raised by Robots" **

**Hope you enjoy it (;**

**[] - Bloodwolf**

**{} - Bumblebee**

**Title says all xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Summary:** _I was only 18 when I died. I didn't believe in reincarnation. But here I am. Reborn as an alien robot baby. Being raised by robots. The joy. Eventual JoltxOC. Content Rating subject to change._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunited and it Feels so Good**

{Wake up little one. Hurry. Wake up.} Bee spoke through the comm-link early the next morning.

I jumped up, my claws had come out, my ears were laced back and I felt the metal on my back rise strangely. I looked around, my senses erect and very much alert for still being half-asleep. Jinx seemed to sense this and she woke up in a flash, pulling a gun from her bag and holding it at a defensive position.

"What!? What's the matter. Baby robot!" She said looking at me. I blinked back at her, my eyes still wide in fear and my senses where still alert. I growled, low in my throat, sensing something was amiss. I just couldn't put my tongue on it. I finally started waking up fully.

[What wrong?] I growled through my comm-link. I coughed in real-life due to my vocal chords still being damaged.

{Optimus and the others are on their way. He said he'll be here in less than twelve hours.} Bee explained.

My defenses dropped and I sagged in relief [I getta see Papa?] I said, my voice sounding full of hope.

{Yes.}

I didn't reply, instead I started spinning in a circle, my eyes big in joy no longer filled with utter fear. I rolled and played around, stumbling,tripping and tumbling around the small room. Whirring and cooing in joy, and a mile a minute. I was going to see my papa again! I was careful not to hurt Jinx, who sat stunned and utter amazement in the middle of the room, as she watched my every move.

[Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa.] I sang in my head, as I continued my joyous rolling. If I continued this I would throw up my dinner from last night. But I didn't care, I was happy. So very, very, very happy.

"You seem very happy." Jinx giggled, speaking up after observing me play around.

I stopped and ran over to her, likes puppy, and slid into her arms, "I...get...to...see...pa..pa." I spoke out for the first since I had been reborn. My voice was awfully scratchy and very raw. But I had spoke, even if it was a bit slurred and unrecognizable from the screaming when we were caught and the popping of some of my chords. it started hurting so I shut up.

"You... You can speak? Or spoke. Or...wow. This is amazing!" Jinx giggled kissing my helm, her blonde hair falling over my face.

I whirred and I nuzzled my face into her chest, the feel of her breasts unusual. She laughed as I kept my head there, my claws sinking back into my hands completely, my ears laying against my head as I relaxed.

Papa. I was going to see my papa again.

* * *

"Lunchtime little robot." Jinx called, pulling another bottle from her bag. She grabbed my heel and pulled me over to her and proceeded to feed me the bottle. I suckled at it, finishing it again in a matter of minutes. I rubbed an eye and coughed lightly. I still didn't like the after taste the oil gave me, I preferred the bottle Ratchet had given me when I first arrived. That bottle was rather sweet and it soothed my body, giving me a bunch of energy and it kept me awake for a much longer time than the bottles that Jinx fed me. Those had the power to keep me awake for a maximum of 8 and a half hours, sometimes less, and I would either take an hour long nap or go to sleep until the next day.

But still, a bottle was still a bottle and I had to accept the fact that I was being fed, rather than being starved to death in this strange and unusual place.

I stuck my tongue out and then put it back, making slurping and slurring noises as I did. This bottle tasted different than the other ones she had fed me before and I wasn't sure whether to like it or not. I continued making that noise, my nose scrunching up each time and my ears flicking in different direction every other minute. I felt a shiver start at my toes and then go up my spine as my whole body twitched and my white eye twitched quickly. I shook it off, as those had happened a couple of times before, and rolled away from Jinx running into the wall, back first, and I laid my feet up against it, looking at her upside down.

I gave a razor-toothed smile towards her, my eyes partially closed in delight, my ears perked but resting on the metal floor.

"You look silly little one," she sighed, "I wish I knew your name." she laid down resting on her stomach, supporting her head with her hands, her hair falling over her shoulders and her legs swinging back and forth in the air behind her.

The room was very dark, but my eyes illuminated the space, making it easy to see what she was doing.

"M-y...name...Blood-wolf." I croaked out, not loud enough to hurt my throat but just loud enough for her to hear clearly, even though my wording was still slurred and rather pained. My speech had improved very minimally

"Blood...wolf?" She said, leaning more on her left than her right hand.

I gave a nod and rolled over again, moving to lay on my stomach like her. I rubbed an eye a few times, before blinking hard, cutting the light from the room off before I reopened them and lit the room once more. I tried to keep from blinking, but I guessed even robots had to blink every other second, just like a normal human being does.

She examined me with soft blue eyes, "Bloodwolf. Hmm, I like it. I like it a lot. It suits you exceptionally well." She smiled, "Matches better, since you acted like a 'mindless wolf' according to Ripcord and you were covered in blood the second time I saw you." She laughed wholeheartedly, her blue eyes narrowed in bliss.

I gave my own repeating coos and whirrs as I began to laugh along with her.

She continued telling me more about how she came to work here and her strange fascination with extra terrestrial beings, which she's been interested in since she was a little girl, and how she believed that my friends, my papa and I weren't bad, as I hadn't killed her yet (something she said with a laugh). She was sure I could kill her, despite still being a baby. She was very aware of what I could do and she learned that irritating a foreign creature was considered bad juju. Yes, Juju, as she put it. It was a really silly word, and I liked it. She also told me her older fears of being stuck in a closed and dark room with an alien robot baby. She said she wasn't afraid but I knew better than that.

She had seen my claws. She had seen the way I acted when I was scared, or rather when I was threatened. She had seen the darker part of me, when I was first discovered and very hostile to the people who had taken away Bee and I. She knew what I had been through. I had been through misery and fear, I had been scared and afraid because I had lost my papa and I was alone. But mostly, she was still and probably always will be scared because she had seen first-hand what I did to Ripcord's arm.

She talked to me and I would occasionally whir and nod with whatever she said, understanding each and every word.

* * *

{I feel... warm.} Bee told me when Jinx had fallen asleep. It was still the mid-afternoon, according to Bee, who said he was lying in an upward position, looking at a light, the high roof bright with light from the sun.

[Is that good?] I questioned, turning around to face the corner wall, my eyes glowing brighter as we talked.

{I think so. I can't tell, but I'm hearing...} He trailed off.

[Hearing...what?] I questioned, blinking, excitement beginning to run through me.

{Sam! And... Mikaela! They're... here! They're stopping this. Yes, it's getting warm. I'm able to move. Hold on.} I heard Bee state as I felt him finally move. He moved partially sluggish, and stiff, since he hadn't been moved for about a week maybe.

I heard a whirring noise and I had a feeling he had brought his cannons out. I wished I could be set out. Jinx woke up with the sudden jolt of movement from Bee.

"What's going...on?" She said, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Le...aving." I scratched out, bouncing up and down from where I sat.

"Open the door." I heard Sam's voice by the chest plate. It was muffled due to the metal. I felt the space release pressure and open and light flooded in. I blinked hard from the harsh and bright light before reopening my eyes and seeing Sam and Mikaela.

Joy flooded throughout my body and I ran, well more like crawled rapidly, at them and grabbed onto Sam, wrapping my arms and legs around him, nuzzling my robotic face into his neck. I cooed, whirred, wiggled, squirmed and whimpered as I held on. I had missed him so much. I felt his shaking arms grab my back and head.

"Bloodwolf. You're safe. Oh thank God. Ironhide's going to be so happy. He's been worried sick about you." He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around my small body. I looked up at Mikaela and saw her standing behind Sam. I reached my hands towards her and Sam passed me over. I purred deep in my throat, my ears laying themselves flat to my head as I nuzzled her neck, giving little whimpers and coos once more.

"Jinx. What are you doing in there?! We have been worried about you! Do you know how much trouble you're in?!" I heard a man yell out. I looked up from Mikaela's shoulder and saw Ripcord. I growled low and he looked at me, his eyes immediately holding a gleam of fresh terror. I wiggled down from Mikaela's arms and landed on my hands and feet.

I crawled back towards Jinx, who by now had her bag wrapped around her shoulders and her blonde hair retied into a high ponytail and her jacket on, zipped up over her plain white tank top. I plopped myself in front of her feet, my claws coming out and I growled lower at Ripcord. I ignored the fresh spark of pain in my throat as I did so. Ripcord looked at me then up at Jinx, then back to me.

"Why you little son-of-a-bitch." He muttered. I stood again and crawled towards him, feeling the metal plates on my back raise and I snarled, baring my teeth. He stepped back, but I was grabbed by Bumblebee. I wiggled but he spoke up.

"Stop... Now." He spoke through the radio again, which was odd since I had gotten used to him speaking through comm-link.

"Sorry..." I whispered out, giving a few coughs as my throat wound began leaking Energon again.

"Its...alright, come on." He transformed down and had me placed in the back seat.

"We're going to take you to the All spark." Same told Bee as he and Mikaela hopped into the car. Bumblebee gunned the engine and sped off following the energy path that he and I both felt, most likely coming from the All spark. He stopped abruptly and I tumbled off the back seat and onto the floor behind Mikaela's chair. I shook my head as I came in contact with the smooth leather and sat up, pulling myself back onto it.

I heard Sam and Mikaela unbuckle and get out of the car, Sam reached around the pushed down seat and picked me up, taking me out of the car, "I think you'd much rather enjoy being out then being stuck in the hold. You've been held up for a week." He said, staring at the workers who had been next to us. I turned and looked at them all and saw the soldiers. I ducked down behind Sam's shoulder, only peeking at them with my colored eyes.

"Hey little one." One of them said softly as Bee finished transforming. He stepped closer looking down at my and softly putting a hand to my helm. I pushed my head into his hand and purred softly, giving a coo, "My name's Lennox." He introduced. I smiled softly.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." I heard one of the soldiers mutter, I didn't bother to look back because I was hypnotized by the Cube and how it glowed blue. I crawled a bit forward before Sam's foot wrapped around my lower stomach and drug me back. I felt him look down at me before moving his foot away. I crossed my arms as he once again picked me up.

I was about to look up back at Sam, but that was before I suddenly began feeling a surge of power. I hastily slid myself out of Sam's loosened arms and sat down by his feet looking up at Bumblebee as he placed his hands on the Cube. I saw it begin to fold down, and down and down and down and down until it was miniscule and rather easy to carry.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered.

"Message from Star-fleet Captain." Bee spoke out in a woman's voice.

"Let's get to it." Sam said as he was handed the Cube. I followed it with my eyes, which were now big and round as I continued to stare transfixed by it.

"He's right, we stay here. We're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." Lennox stated. I turned my head towards him, eyes wide and unblinking. Megatron? I had heard a story about him a long time ago, and he didn't seem... good. Optimus spoke of him ill, and that he wanted to... to... kill all of the robots. I gave a gasp and gripped onto Sam's leg. Mikaela picked me up, as Sam's arms where full with the Cube, which was still shrinking down. She waited for Bee to transform down again before climbing in. This time she sat in the backseat, and Sam handed the Cube to her. She placed it on the corner of the floor and gently pushed me forward so I fell onto the passenger seat. I shook myself as I sat down on the seat.

Sam got in next to us in the drivers seat after they all had finished talking about what we were going to do. Mission City was 22 miles away. That's where we were going to hide the Cube. I heard an alarm go off and I snapped to attention, going to place my hands on the dashboard and looking out as the red light flashed. I gulped as everyone began scrambling around. I saw the soldiers move into action as they packed into cars.

I sank back into the seat and curled into a ball, my hands covering my head, [Bee. He's here.] I spoke through comm-link.

{I know Wolfy, I know.} He comm-linked back before his engined roared to life and he took off, squealing the tires as he sped down the hallway and towards the exit.

"The Cube's okay?" Sam fretted as he looked back over the seat slightly to look at Mikaela.

"Yeah, it's fine." She responded, strapping the seat belt around it. I sat up and looked out the front window as we came to the exit and into the sunlight. I flinched away, since it was bright and I hadn't seen actual sunlight in awhile. I blinked and continued to look out, sitting up and sliding closer to the dash.

"There's Optimus." I heard Sam mutter. I quickly turned my head and sure enough the big Peterbilt truck was coming down the highway. I wiggled excitedly in the chair as I forced myself onto my feet for the first time. I held tight to the dashboard as I stood. I squirmed happily as I saw Papa's back truck. I couldn't stop the squeal that flew from my lips as I saw him.

"Papa" I squeaked out loud. My voice was still scratchy but I said it clearly for once.

"You can talk?!" Sam said shocked.

"She can speak minimal." Bee answered for me.

"Papa...pa..pa." I coughed out as I felt the burning pain erupt in my throat again. I hacked and then continued to watch as they drove past and I hurriedly climbed through the car to the backseat, standing between Mikaela and the Cube as I climbed up again to see them all make sharp U-turns and speed after us.

"Status report." I heard Ratchet's voice filter through Bee's radio.

"Woah you can do that." Sam gasped out.

"Only sometimes. Bee?" He asked, I could tell he was slightly annoyed by the way he spoke.

"We have the Cube... Mission City." He spoke out.

"Ironhides asking about the Sparkling." He said out loud, his voice half amused, despite the current situation. I climbed back to the front and listened in.

"Her throat is leaking Energon... from her screams. She needs treatment, but it.. safe." Bee said, I heard another voice.

"Thank Prime." Ironhide's voice said. I perked up and gave a whimper.

"Papa." I coughed out roughly. I didn't know if he heard me or not but I heard him and I gave a coo in happiness. We pulled onto the freeway at that moment. Sam's hands tightened on the wheel as we were emerged back into silence. I was still giddy I heard Papa.

"No, no, no, no, no." I heard him repeat as he looked in the side-mirror.

"What?" Mikaela questioned.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them." Same hollered out as Jazz moved and blocked the police car, that Sam was talking about.

Bee picked up speed.

And I knew at that moment, we were at war.

* * *

**DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**Omfg. Sorry it's late xD**

**I got distracted **

***ashamed smile***

**Oops. I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda don't remember the movie to well, but I do remember bits and pieces so sorry it it's not 100% accurate. I try Cx**

**So yeup.**

**She's been reunited with her papa, Bee, Optimus, Sam, Mikaela and the whole gang. She CAN speak, but very, very little and she can only say like 5 or 6 words. At the moment at least.**

**Lol. **

**Well... I'ma go now.**

**Bye c: **

**Qeustions just PM me or Review c;**

**~IcePrincess**

**Here's a sneak peek as an apology for the wait:**

_"Papa!" I giggled as I was lifted into his arms.  
_

_He nuzzled my face and gave a whirring noise as I nuzzled back._

_"My baby." He whispered._

_"Pa-" I froze mid-word when I felt a terrible pain erupt in my spine and I screamed._


	9. Growing Pains

**Herro :3**

**Next chapter as promised c;**

**But first.**

**I am super duper happy that so many people love my story. I thought it was crap, but apparently it's good x'D I love you all for reading and reviewing. Reviews seriously make my day. Lol. I always show my brother and he's like wow and continues to play video games.**

**I'm like - 3 - I will kill you in your sleep. Lawl. **

**But yeah, Thank you soooo much for enjoying my story.**

**Lol I got threatened to finish this chap so I was like mmm okay! Sorry it's been awhile, family stuff Cx **

**buuut **

**It's finally the fight! I might split it into two chapters. (Most likely)**

**And it's going to stay pretty much cannon, but I have to remember how the fight went since I haven't watched the movie in like a year and a half(I've been stuck like re-watching the second and third over and over and over.) The Third makes me cry ;A; Like a baby. So yeup. I basically have the second and third movies written out in my head Cx **

**Oh. She probably won't witness the fight since she'll be in a sparkling chamber, completely dormant from the action ;n; so sad, but she's a baby.**

**Lol, Whelp, here's the chapter.  
**

**So yeah! Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers ;n;**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Growing Pains  
**

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam muttered as he looked through the side mirror. I tried peeking, but he put his hand on my helm and pushed me downward, "Stay down, we can't have you seen. People will freak." he hissed, keeping his eyes on the police car, who's sirens were blaring.

"What?" I heard Mikaela say.

"It's the same cop as before. Block them, block them, block them." He spoke aloud, presumably to Bee who must've heard because the next thing I saw, or from what I could make out from my pushed down position on the seat, that Jazz had blocked him off. I tried to sit up again, but each time I tried Sam would push me back down which elicited an annoyed hiss from me, "I'm sorry Wolfy. It's for precaution. Bee." Sam said, throwing me a quick look.

I felt the seat belt from the passenger side unsnap and loop around my tiny chest and waist area, dragging my back into the seat in a way that I could see what was going on, but people couldn't physically see me. I pouted and crossed my arms, my ears lacing themselves to my head as I gave an irritated huff.

"Sorry Baby." Sam put a hand on my head and gently patted it before looking back at Micaela, "How's the Cube?" He questioned, looking at the little silver cube that was seated directly behind me.

"It's fine right now. Nothing to bad." She responded. I felt one of her smooth hands touch my helm and I purred into it, my ears perking up.

"When can I...see... Papa?" I strung together a few words before giving a pitiful cough, my throat stinging. I could hardly speak anymore, except the occasional grunt, whine, whimper, growl and hiss because the burning sensation had returned and every time I tried to say something I'd be hit with a sharp spark of fresh pain.

"In a little while. How's your throat baby girl?" Micaela said quietly taking her eyes off of Sam's.

"Hurts..." I coughed out, my hands going to rub my neck, hoping to ease away the pain.

"I'm sorry baby. Ratchet said he'll patch you right up when we have the time." She replied gently, as Sam turned back to look in front of us. I gave a sigh and curled up in a ball. Well, as best as I could from being belted in. I squirmed to get a better position and 'Bee unclicked the seatbelt, allowing me to curl up in the seat, my head resting on my hands and my feet curled to my chest. I felt the seat belt wrap behind my back and support me so I didn't fall off. I gave a shiver before yawning and closing my two colored eyes.

I hated being little. I wish I could fight, but no. I was to small. Too weak. Too frail. Too tiny. It sucked.

I opened my eyes again, unable to properly nap. My stomach growled and I gave a useless whimper. Sam looked down at me and I felt his hand go to my head, "We're almost to our location. It's gone quiet for now. You hungry?" He questioned softly.

I gave a nod and my hands went to my stomach as it growled again. Louder this time.

"Alright, Bee can you somehow let Ratchet now the baby's hungry?" Sam said. Bee chirped from the radio.

My ears twitched hearing a low noise from behind us. I squirmed in my seat, and Bee released the seat belt. I sat up and climbed over the middle piece of the car and towards the back. I sat next to Micaela, my back pressing into the Cube. I felt a little shock go through my body and my hunger melted away slightly. I also felt more awake then I had. I stood up, using the backseat to pull myself up and I stared out the back window.

"What's wrong Wolfy?" Sam said, looking back as Bee continued to drive. He must've felt it too because he subtly picked up speed.

"'Cept...icon." I coughed out, not able to pronounce the full name.

"There isn't any one...shit." Sam cursed seeing the same destroyer truck I saw speeding up, quickly changing forms in the middle of the road. I saw Optimus' peter-built transform into his robot mode and he slid backwards, and got tackled by the Decepticon. They rolled across the highway, crashing into a few cars that exploded. I looked down.

Those poor people.

"He's falling." Sam said, him and Micaela where watching the events unfold and I was curled next to the cube, my ears flat to my head and my head covered by my arms. I could hear the destruction and screams from everyone around me because my hearing was 10x's higher than the others.

"Wolfy, what's wrong." Micaela said, attending to me. She brought me to her lap and held me there as I buried my head into her stomach and chest area.

"Loud...screams...bad." I squeaked out, giving another cough as pain erupted from my throat.

Micaela encircled her arms around my body and head, trying to cover my twitching ears, "Ssh, it's going to be fine. We're just about there. Two minutes." She promised me.

I buried my head into her, my frame shaking as I heard explosions sound from way back. Bee slid to a halt and I moved my head away from Micaela.

We were in the city.

I slid off her lap, onto the floor of the car, then climbed back up onto the middle piece and saw the rest of the team stopping and transforming. I saw my papa and I gave a squeak, scrambling to the passenger door, begging Bee to let me out. Sam opened the driver side door and got out, Micaela climbed over and got out. Bee opened my door and I tumbled out the side - since I had been standing on the door - and I landed on my head.

I sat up, shaking it and was lifted up by a pair of hands. I looked down and saw how far I was from the ground and began giving terrified shrieks and my feet pedaled forward.

"Easy lil' lady." I heard Jazz's smooth voice say. I leaned my head back and saw his blue shield flash light blue as he gave me a smile.

"Ja-azz." I coughed out giving a giggle. I gave a grunt and he brought me close to his face, his mask flashed bright and he scanned over my little body.

"You're hurt. Le's get you t' Ratchet." He grunted, walking over to the lime-green medic.

"Ah, here she is. Just give her to me Jazz, and go prepare." Ratchet spoke out, taking me from Jazz's hands. Jazz ran his hand over my helm before running off.

"Primus, you really messed yourself up. But it's a good thing you're safe." He smiled down at me as his index finger on his right hand glowed blue. He shot a beam at my throat. I gave a squeal as it touched me and I squirmed against his left hand, "Hold... still. It's patching you up." He growled out.

I quit my squirming when I heard Ironhide's voice. My ears perked and twitched in the direction he was.

"There we go. Ironhide's coming this way. Behave or you won't get to say hello." Ratchet said. I stilled my movements as he continued to patch up my throat. It burned and made me cough a few times in the process as the old and dried wounds where burned and patched back together with a sort of gooey substance that formed when the laser dried, "When this is over, I'll put real metal on your wound. For now, this will temporarily be a hold and you'll feel better." He told me as the laser shut off.

I gave a few coughs and energon came up and landed on Ratchet's hand. I groaned and sank into his hand, my body relaxing.

"Oh look who's here. Hello Ironhide." Ratchet said. My head snapped up and I turned it to the side seeing my papa standing there. I squirmed again trying to get out of Ratchet's tight hold. I outstretched my arms, wiggling my fingers towards him.

"Papa!" I coughed out, my voice not hurting as I spoke. Ratchet brought me over and I gave an excited little wiggle before giving a squeal in happiness as I was handed into his hand. He lifted me up to his face and I purred. He nuzzled my face and gave a whirring noise as I nuzzled back, my body shaking with joy.

"My baby." He whispered.

"Pa-" I froze mid-word when I felt a terrible pain erupt in my spine and I gave a guttural scream.

"Ratchet!" I heard my papa yell out loud. I saw Ratchet come over once again as I continued to squirm, my back and legs burning.

"What's happening to her!?" I heard Ironhide fret, worry etched in his voice. My vision went between white to black and then to normal.

I felt Ratchet touch my leg and I flinched, then he touched my spine and I squealed, rolling away from him, "She's experiencing her first growth. Her body is preparing itself for the future pain that will come when her spinal chord and her arms, legs and metal pieces expand and grow larger. It's her first one, so she shouldn't grow to much." He said, poking at random parts of my body. I flinched away from his hands as much as I could, but he always ended up poking my body, causing me to give off pained whimpers.

"But isn't she to young?" Ironhide asked.

"The stress from the capture and all the stuff that's about to happen, may have triggered her growth hormone, as well as a few others, but I'm not all to sure. She'll be in an extreme amount of pain, but I prepared a bottle just in case something like this happened. I had a hunch a few moments after Bee gave us a status update about her condition. The bottle I have is a special concoction. The energon in it will soothe some of the pain as well as her hunger, since her stomach is near empty. But she's going to have to go through this by herself. We're at war right now, I'm so sorry little one." Ratchet said, hurriedly pulling a glowing pink cube from is chest and handing it over, he put a hand on my helm softly. Ironhide grabbed it and fed it to me. I suckled it dry in a few seconds, my hunger getting the best of me.

Almost immediately the pain began dulling, but I could still feel it. I whimpered and Ironhide kissed my helm, "It'll be alright sweet spark." He said softly, his chest compartment opening up.

"Yes, keep her in there, you can hold her and fight right?" Ratchet said, looking up at the sky as we all heard a jet's engine.

My ears flickered back and I growled in my now patched up and healing throat. Ratchet hit my head, "No growling, you don't want to tear the chords again. Talking's fine, but not a lot. Snarling and Growling are forbidden though. The vibrations will re-tear the wound," He sighed, "Put her in now Ironhide, I fear it's going to start very soon." He fretted, turning and walking to prepare the others.

"You'll be safe, I'll protect you. Don't worry." Ironhide whispered before setting my twitching body into his sparkling hold and closing his chest up. I curled up in a ball as I felt him jog to where the others were. I squirmed, the pain still able to be felt, but dulled extremely.

Thank you Ratchet.

I felt my metal plates expand, tightly as if they were coils being stretched. I squealed in pain, but I had to fight this myself. I heard canons go off and I was jolted around a lot. I knew they were fighting. _  
_

I gave a gasp in pain, and resisted the urge to snarl out the pain. I felt one bubble up and almost release when I pushed it back and it came out as another yelp instead. I dug my claws into the floor of the hold, feeling them extend outward as my spine arched painfully. I could hear the creaks and pops as they expanded.

I gave another grunt/squeal and my claws unlatched from the floor and I fell to my side, my body convulsing on it's own. I lost control of my nerves and I felt myself roll, kick, punch and twitch every other second. The pain and twitching stopped and I laid there, panting heavily thinking it was over when the pain started up again.

This time I let loose a loud, ear-splitting wail of pain when my arms and legs began growing. I nearly passed out from the pain this time. It felt like it had increased tenfold, I couldn't see anything, my vision was so blurry. Moka and Mina couldn't help me, since they where going through similar treatment.

My shoulder's popped three times in a row and my fingers began twitching again. I watched them - through blurry vision - expand and lengthen in size. I felt my left knee kick out and then it popped as it grew to it's new size. My ears flicked back and forth before they too grew a bit more. My face began to hurt as it narrowed and lost the baby thickness it originally had. I squeezed my eyes shut as my head started throbbing. I clenched my teeth together as they began shifting. I felt the canines grow out past my lips before quickly going back in.

Then the sounds of shifting and moving came before the new metal plates that had formed stilled and I was left laying in a puddle of my throat's energon. The screaming had torn the goo and it was now bleeding again. I put my hand to my throat and kept it there to try and stop the bleeding.

I coughed out and lay curled in an exhausted loose ball. I panted heavily and felt my eyelids droop with exhaustion.

My first growth had finally finished and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I didn't know I had passed out until I woke up in Ratchet's arms. I popped up, my eyes wide in surprise before I shrunk back down my head throbbing and I held my head in my hands.

"Jumped up to fast eh?" Ratchet chuckled, though it sounded a little strained, "Tore your throat open again too." My hands flew to my throat and he shook his head, "Don't worry, I've already patched it up. It's started to heal." He explained, "I also gathered metal to put on your exposed protoform to keep it from getting damaged." He told me.

I noticed he was holding me in two hands, instead of one. I tilted my head questioningly up at him giving a whir in confusion.

"We won the fight little one. And you've grown about two and a half feet. Pretty big in my opinion." He held me up to his chest and I looked through the car window. I put my hand on the window and examined myself. I didn't look like a baby anymore - I still had some baby features, like my eyes where still wide and big, as well as my ears, feet and hands. They where to big for my body it seemed.

"How is she?" I heard Ironhide say. I chirped and crawled back across Ratchet's palms and was scooped up by him. He nuzzled me and I purred in delight.

"Stable finally. What did Prime say when he found him?" Ratchet lowered his voice. Ironhide put his hand over my head to block my hearing, but when I turned my ears a certain way I could hear everything they where saying.

"Jazz went after him by himself. He knew better, he knew he would be killed if he did. Prime's grief-stricken, but our leader won't admit it. Loosing Jazz was a true blow to us." Ironhide replied, sadness evident in his voice.

I chirped and he removed his hand. I sat flat in the middle of his hand - he could still hold me in one, since his hands where bigger than Ratchet's - and looked up at them, my eyes big and round as I gave a whimper.

"You heard didn't you?" Ironhide said. I gave a nod and felt my ears droop downward. I brought my hand to my face and wiped my eyes as liquid leaked out. My bottom lip quivered and I let loose a wail/sob.

"Awe, come on Sweetspark. Don't cry, we'll try to bring him back. Ssssh." Ironhide comforted me, bringing me close to his chest. I kept crying, my tears flowing as we walked over to the others.

I heard Optimus finish is speech, "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." He nodded sincerely, in his arms he held the two pieces that where Jazz. I gave a whine and crawled forward, nearly slipping from Ironhide's hand as I saw his body. Ironhide had to push me back up so I didn't fall.

"Permission to speak, sir?"A foreign voice spoke up. My ears perked and I looked over toward's who said it. It was Bee. I gave a coo and bounced as he spoke for the first time since I met him.

"Permission granted, old friend."Optimus said, a smile in his voice.

"You speak now?"Sam yelled up, shock showing through his voice, Micaela was holding his hand.

"I wish to stay with the boy."He said with certainty. I watched the scene go down, unable to keep the purr of content in as I watched it go down.

"If that is his choice." Optimus decided.

"Yes." Sam nodded his head, "Yes." He said again with certainty. I gave a whir in joy and Bee gave a happy bleep.

I looked at Ironhide and he gave a nod, seeming to know what I wanted and he set me down. He held me in his hands as I stood on my two feet. They where wobbly and awkward, since I was still new to the length of them. He let me go and I fell to a crawling position.

I'd learn to walk later.

I crawled towards Sam and Micaela. I held a hand out and with a grunt, Sam pulled me up. I nod stood more than half a foot shorter than him, compared to earlier when I was three feet shorter.

"Whoa, you got big." He said, giving a smile and laugh. I looked up at him purring my ears flickering. Micaela giggled and put a hand to my head, rubbing it. I shivered and pushed my helm into her palm purring again.

"She did in fact grow. Sooner or later, she'll be taller than you." Bee said, again speaking through his radio.

"Is that true?" Sam said, giving me a half-smile.

I chirped, my ears flicking back and forth and I nodded, before my legs gave out from being up to long and I tumbled to the ground.

Everyone looked at me - the soldiers that survived included - and I flicked my ears back in embarrassment. I gave a small chirp and everyone laughed at my little slip.

* * *

**Well...**

**That's the end of Movie 1 xD**

**Jeez it was kinda short, eh?**

**NOW COMES THE TIME BETWEEN THE MOVIES! Oh joy xD  
**

**OMF... JOLT IS GONNA COME IN SOON! '0'**

**YESSSS!**

**As you can tell, I'm quite happy right now, despite my shitty week. Lawl.**

**I uploaded a new story called 'Running Horse' it's a Naruto self-insert. If you guys would read and give feedback, I'd appreciate it.**

**It isn't much really... just the character profile and prologue...**

**Jeez, look at me. Advertising my story -3-**

**Whelp. I hope you guys liked this :3**

**Cuz if ya didn't I think I might cry .n.**

**I'll update soon, but school's been a bitch lately aaaaaaand yeup Cx**

**Farewell my loves**

**-IcePrincess**❤


End file.
